


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by julia_s_24_07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriend Bucky, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, Mentions of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia_s_24_07/pseuds/julia_s_24_07
Summary: Christmas isn't your favorite time of year. So the only way you want to spend it, is all cozy and relaxed with your favorite guy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I've ever written and published on tumblr, almost one year ago. I just recently joined AO3 and thought, why not share my writing here as well and just see where it goes. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

You couldn’t believe it was December yet again. The past year flew by so fast, and you weren’t even able to achieve all the things you set yourself out to.

The one thing you remember so vividly from last year’s Christmas, is the heartache and loneliness you felt. It’s that time to be joyful and surrounded by family and loved ones. But none of that mattered as long as you had this dark cloud of depression, sadness and the thought of being unlovable and undeserving hanging over you.

But this year, everything was different!

This year you had Bucky by your side.

As important as it was to work on yourself for yourself to get better, you were so grateful that when it came to the difficult days, you didn’t have to go through them all by yourself.

He wasn’t the one that made you realize you needed to change things in order to be happy and truly yourself again. He also wasn’t the one that pulled you out of that hole so you could move forward. But Bucky Barnes was the one person that was there for you through it all. He loved and accepted you even in those moments you doubted yourself. He was the one to reach out his hand so you wouldn’t fall back into your hole of self-pity.

And that’s how you realized how meaningful and important he is in your life. Carrying his own trauma and demons on his shoulders every single day. But still, or maybe even because of that, he checks up on you and makes sure you are not alone.

In the past 8 months, Bucky and you have become inseparable. What started out as an innocent and fun little flirt, has transitioned into weekly dates like going out for pizza or stargazing on the roof of Avengers Tower. Your time with Bucky has now blossomed into the best and most loving and fun relationship you’ve ever been in.

But now that your first Christmas as a couple is coming up, you’re getting a little nervous about certain things like what to get Bucky as a gift? Are you guys gonna celebrate with the whole team or do you want to spend it just the two of you? What about your family and friends, is he automatically invited to spend a day with them at your grandma’s house?  
So many questions are running through your head that you almost forget the most important one.

Do I really want to go all out for Christmas this year?

To be honest, you haven’t been in the Christmas spirit at all this year. The only thing you get excited about is baking cookies and getting to eat them in front of the TV with a big mug of eggnog.  
All you really need is Bucky with you. No expensive presents, no big party and no family drama this year.

And that’s what you’re getting ready for right now. You’re already in your favorite lounge attire; one of Bucky’s Henley’s and a pair of fuzzy shorts paired with some equally fuzzy socks. Bucky is waiting for you in his room, it’s decorated all cozy and warm with fairy lights and candles. Big blankets are waiting for you on his bed, right next to where he is sitting with two mugs of eggnog waiting.

It might not be the most traditional or fancy Christmas, but it’s the happiest and most memorable one you have had in possibly forever.  
And as you get ready to watch The Grinch on Bucky’s laptop, he puts his arm around you to pull you close to him and whispers, “Merry Christmas, doll. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to enjoy the evening with my favorite girl by my side.”


End file.
